STARS
by billyclint
Summary: ¿Cuál es el verdadero camino a la gloria eterna? el verdadero reconocimiento y la divina gracia de la magnificencia. Sin duda es una línea corta entre el bien y el mal, son por mucho tentadoras, dos líneas con la misma dirección; la grandeza.
1. Genesis

**_NARUTO_****_ no es de mi autoria._**

_Esta es una pequeña aventura mia, donde segun yo, estoy tratando de acelerar mi trabajo._

_Hago una gran aclaracion antes de empezar: los pequeños cambios que ustedes puedan llegar a detectar no influyen en nada de los contenidos de cada capitulo, pero simplemente hablar como narrador o en su caso actuar como protagonista exige una visualizacion textual diferente._

_A__nteriormente habia dado a conocer la idea, pero si bien aun siguen existiendo algunas dudas en mi para poder seguir adelante con este tipo de narracion, los problemas surgen para mi cuando las escenas estan hablando de alguien que no es especificamente Naruto, y estoy tratando de lidiar con un sin numero de respuestas en mi mente que puedan ser la solucion, pues no planeo que esto tampoco sea una antologia ni nada por el estilo puesto que le quitarian algo de su escencia al momento de querer brindar alguna sorpresa a sus demas protagonistas._

_En fin, no lo se, ustedes deciden, este nuevo formato un poco diferente o regresar a lo de siempre y dejar yo de perder el tiempo en tantas tonterias._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

_**Génesis**_

_**Prologo:**_

Sinceramente no sé cómo es que he podido hacerlo a lo largo de todos estos años. Hablo claramente, de mi propia supervivencia como extraña raza humana en peligro de extinción.

Después de tantas circunstancias adversas en mi vida, he podido mantenerme en pie, con un ritmo considerablemente fuerte, avanzando a través de los bosques lluviosos haciendo siempre camino hacia mi aldea. La cortina de neblina ni siquiera forzó mi marcha avasallante y pujante, más bien logro reanimar aun más mi sed espiritual y monetaria, pues por lo general las misiones de clase superior siempre fueron exageradamente gratificantes, sonreí modestamente.

Y por más que intente reprimirla, la palabra Jounin Elite no ha dejado de sonar en mi mente desde aquel y ridículo nombramiento oficial hace un par de años, la banda de regulación de Konoha atada a mi brazo izquierdo y el protector color negro cubriendo mi pecho eran quizás el significado más grande e indeleble de que yo irremediablemente me había convertido en una persona que vive en un mundo sin escrúpulos, preguntándome siempre por el simple y ridículo hecho de encomendar mis oraciones al cielo antes de matar a alguien, si es que se supone que soy un ser humano que no sabe cómo se debe sentir la clara sensación del remordimiento.

En un sentido más estricto, soy quizás el héroe en que siempre anhele convertirme en un futuro no tan sinuoso e incierto, al menos uno del cual se pudieran esperar maravillas y que al final del día se jactara de decir que había podido cumplir con algunas de sus promesas. La gente esperaba que arriesgara mi vida para traer de vuelta el orgullo y tesoro de la aldea, inclusive la gente que termine por denominar preciada.

_Ese era Uchiha Sasuke_.

Hoy tengo 20 años de edad y demasiado ha ocurrido en mi vida como para dejarlo pasar por alto como un simple pensamiento abstracto. La mera reflexión me hizo fruncir el ceño. La explosión de chacra quebranto el sonido local e inundo mis pies para intensificar el ritmo; Ya podía observar perfectamente Konoha.

No muy a lo lejos se puede ver un edificio bastante convencional, ubicado al final de la aldea, la parte vieja y deteriorada de la ciudad. Y como siempre hasta cierto punto, el recorrido entre ida y vuelta de un punto a otro fue en tiempo record, sin un pequeño atisbo de mi presencia hacia los demás, y como siempre en mi mente algo extravagante, el simple acto me lleno de júbilo.

Las gotas escurrían por todo mi cuerpo al escalar los numerosos escalones de madera agrietados para llegar hasta el piso de mi departamento; siempre sin inmutarme por el estado humedecido y maloliente de mis prendas de vestir o el clima predominantemente lluvioso de la época pre otoñal de Konoha. La simpleza de mi vida monótona y humilde en ocasiones, las mismas viejas paredes de color desvaído y las astillas de madera en la puerta de entrada no me importaban en lo más mínimo.

La mía era una habitación que no estaba bien amueblada, que estaba escasamente equipada con solo las necesidades primordiales y nada más. Mi casa se componía de una sola habitación que contuvo sala, comedor, cocina y recamara, a excepción del cuarto de baño, todo contenido en un mismo espacio lo cual en cierta forma me daba confort.

A decir verdad, mi apartamento estaba en condición deplorable, la única luz iluminando era la que entraba a través el espacio de la ventana al balcón, el polvo cubría la mayoría de los muebles y nada se veía que fuera de frecuente uso. Fue un lugar con poca o nula decoración, las gotas incontables de lluvia correr y deslizarse por el cristal empañado, el aroma húmedo impregnado y la única vista al cielo cargado de nubes de lluvia, era la comodidad aparente de un hogar reconfortante, tibio. Y es donde ahora me encontré recluido entre cuatro muros, enfrascado siempre en la lectura diaria y fantasiosa, donde recurrentemente la fatalidad es mitigada por héroes encubiertos en mantos de rosas.

Casi la mayoría de libros que he leído ofrecieron un escenario bastante surrealista e inclusive violento. No predije quizás en primera instancia ser bombardeado a diario por el odio imprimido en los textos, el estimulo de lecturas aunado a la llegada de la juventud en mi vida han hecho de mi un ser maduro que en ocasiones suele desapegarse un poco de la realidad. Y fue así como comencé un extraña rutina diaria donde hasta el más mínimo detalle cobro notoriedad alguna, donde la ética de trabajo se disparo a alturas impredecibles, impulsado por la constante ansiedad y necedad de demostrar a todos lo cual equivocados estaban, la toma de todas y cada una de las misiones más comprometedoras hicieron valerme de una reputación bastante temeraria.

Lo cierto es que irremediablemente me había vuelto alguien excéntrico o demasiado estúpido, como muchos dirían de mí. Sin embargo adoro ese estilo de vida donde la suerte juega un papel importante y puso a prueba todo mi potencial en combate.

_Combate de alta inteligencia, con firmes propósitos mas allá de masacrar al rival. Las matemáticas aplicadas a la mera realidad, donde triunfa aquel que utiliza de forma más adecuada los recursos que ofrece el campo de batalla aunado con la capacidad intelectual para utilizarlos junto con sus habilidades_.- congenie un poco con los subtítulos del texto en mis manos. Y después aparte el libro de mi vista, por supuesto no por fastidio, creo e irremediablemente con el tiempo me había vuelto un poco aficionado a la lectura.

Quizás la locura había llegado a lo más profundo de mí ser. Y no sé por qué razón me he convertido en un ser poco tratable y rara vez frecuentado; como fatal consecuencia de todos mis actos, la soledad empezó a rondar a menudo en mi vida y es un hecho irreprochable el decir que no me molesta del todo vivir mi vida como me he acostumbrado a vivirla. Aunque muchos piensan que yo mismo la he atraído. _¿Pero qué sabrán ellos_? Son solo simples personas ignorantes de lo que pasa alrededor de sí mismos. Por esa simple razón, considero actualmente como seres humanos a muy pocos. Casi nadie aprecia las verdaderas virtudes de un verdadero ser, ya que nadie ahora parece apreciar mis esfuerzos sobrehumanos.

_"No hay demás para nadie a menos que sea una orden directa, me encuentro en primer lugar en la lista de prioridades básicas"._ Y como me dieron a entender los sucesos pasados, nada en la vida será gratuito y más cuando se da a entender tan abiertamente. Pareciera como si el mundo me hubiese botado nuevamente, y probablemente ellos se lo pierdan, además _¿para qué es la amistad si la vida es un como simple parpadeo?_

Creo que jamás me podre olvidar aunque desee hacerlo del sinnúmero de amistades que forme en mi lejana infancia, claro no todo es eterno como cuentan algunas novelas ilustres donde todos vivirán felices por siempre. El punto es que nunca pude entender por qué todos se habían distanciado de mí. El alma en pena de Sakura al enterarse que daba marcha atrás en mi promesa quizás fue la causante, no obstante la ilusión se había esfumado tal cual llego. _¿Pero qué importa?,_ al menos ahora podría satisfacer por vez primera mis anhelos, querer ser humano por primera vez.

Estoy ahora viviendo el paso a los años más difíciles de mi vida donde al parecer la libertad está exponiendo mis mayores debilidades, es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien vivirlos. Y todas gracias a Uchiha Sasuke, más no le guardo rencor, pese a que él tenga la culpa de varias de mis más crudas vivencias. De algo he de aprender y eso es a lo que se aferra el alma para poseer carácter y experiencia.

Claro, no todo es negatividad en mi, o al menos eso pienso; siempre se encontrara positivismo en el fin de la penumbra. Algunos me han catalogado como el ser anhelado por todo aquel tipo que se la pasara viendo T.V todos los días por el resto de su vida: rubio platino y ojos color zafiro, con el cabello un poco alargado y rebelde con cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente. De piel blanca pero con un leve tono tostado y labios rosados, rostro lindo, agraciado de ojeras malvas, ojos delineados por el cansancio físico repetitivo, claro todo esto a sabiendas del juicio algo desorientado de una loca obsesionada. Para algunas mujeres soy un ser de categoría exótica… y después pocas cosas lograron pasar desapercibidas en mi mente, casi como si el recuerdo de Sasuke se hubiese esfumado totalmente de sus pensamientos, mas yo no he logrado olvidar mis prioridades básicas, claro en un sentido inverso de lo que fue en un principio.

Sea como sea es el comienzo de un nuevo día en Konoha, y es deprimente. Tal vez lo fue por iniciar casi al caer el ocaso y este tenga una apariencia perturbadoramente grisácea.

…

He caminado durante mucho tiempo y nadie se percato siquiera de mi presencia al caminar tranquilamente por las calles ahora poco concurridas de Konoha. Adoro por eso retornar con anticipación, siempre se obtienen beneficios, mas del continuo goteo del cielo que repele todo tipo de Tabú sobre de mi. La gente no ha terminado de señalar mis defectos, aunque a diferencia de otras épocas más luminosas y prometedoras en mi corta vida, ahora el único inconveniente es que mi paciencia se está agotando lentamente, y no parece disminuir nunca su ritmo. Creo que cada día que pasa me encuentro aun mas enojado que el día anterior.

_¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio tan súbitamente?_

Los días lluviosos siempre serán presagio de importantes sucesos. Además siempre me ha fascinado el olor de la frescura que se arremolino con el aroma silvestre de los bosques, el sin igual sonido del viento soplar sobre mi entorno se ha mantenido incansablemente, solo para hacerme recordar los tantos motivos y circunstancias que hacían que me mantuviera apegado fielmente a esta tierra; seguramente en estos últimos años me ha mantenido con vida el orgullo de reconocerme a mí mismo mas como un ser humano cuerdo y con buenas intenciones.

…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez en ese sitio que he odiado tanto, más la situación en curso fue la misma de siempre al regresar de nuevo a la aldea. Cuando niño, siempre solía observar como la demás gente mantuvo sus relaciones personales mientras yo disfrutaba de mí comida solitariamente en una esquina obscura sin ser notado; el transcurrir de la población y la manera bastante relajada con la cual suelen abordar su problemas es gracioso, siendo realmente ajenos a las verdades ocultas detrás de ellos. Es gracioso como ahora ellos dependen indirectamente de mi, el ser en el cual quizás no deberían depositar todas sus esperanzas.

Sonreí con sarcasmo

- _**Los excelentes líderes deben tener una fuerte convicción y armonía para poder intuir y acatar las necesidades de toda una población**_- Y yo diría que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pretender dar protección sobre alguien que se mantiene apartado de ti por cautela es sin duda un claro inconveniente.

Se podría deducir rápidamente el problema de autoestima baja que tendría con ello, no obstante, la opinión de terceros en la vida nunca me ha importado, solo que no sé porque ahora si lo hace; estoy tan cuerdo como nunca lo he estado en mi vida. Nunca en mi vida la incertidumbre había impactado en mi con tanta dureza, y sé que está ahí, alguien está ahí expectante, mirándome atentamente y aguardando por mí. Quizás me sostenga y abrace, o acabe por hundirme completamente.

_Inestabilidad emocional_, es un término al cual me he terminado por acostumbrar de mala gana. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo, pero intuyo que no es algo bueno de ver.

…

_**-Tus esfuerzos deben ser enormes para la satisfacción de una aldea, la reputación y la valía para poder así llamarse Hokage ante toda una nación.-**_ es útil repetírmelo incontables veces, no obstante, sería mejor para mi morir que vivir en una falsedad.

…

- _**La voluntad de fuego de un shinobi de Konoha… ¿eh?-**_ la lluvia arrecio considerablemente, me percate de la pequeña filtración en el techo de mi casa. Mas no es mi intención pensar de esa forma, el clima está ahí y atrae a mi mente ideas bastante repercusivas en mi alma. Los sentimientos negativos que afloran en mi son como el tiempo local, creo que los estoy atrayendo.

_**-Morir para ser recordado por absolutamente nadie-**_

Ellos siguen siendo lo más importante para mí, supongo.

Solo fue otro raro día de esos donde jamás ocurre algo que me llame la atención y me saque de la monotonía. El tiempo pasa incesante, siempre de manera desigual, sin tregua alguna. Cuando maldecía haber retornado anticipadamente a Konoha.

En Konoha el tiempo sobraba en demasía…


	2. REMI

_**Hola amigos. **_

_Este es un rápido mensaje. _

_**No quiero ser demasiado melancólico ni nada de eso, y si mas de uno se ha dado cuenta que mis fics de a poco en poco estan muriendo es el simple significado tambien de mi decadencia forzada como escritor. Es simple, he decidido abandonar indefinidamente mi tarea como escritor para dedicarme más de lleno a mi familia, puesto que mi concentración ya no es la misma, es simplemente que la pasión que sentía por la escritura fue ampliamente sustituida por la alegría de ver a mi hijo y saberme conocedor de pasar cada minuto con él y mi amada esposa. **_

_STARS y Su ayuda y todos los demás fic que nunca llegue a plasmar pero que están en numerosos borradores están fuera de línea… otra vez, aunque esta vez sin una fecha ni año aproximado para su reanudación… si alguien quisiera retomar alguna de estas historias está en su libre albedrio de poder hacerlo, aunque mi idea es hacerlo yo mismo. Sin embargo, creo que para ese entonces la serie en la que están basadas mis historias (Naruto) ya habrá finalizado e inevitablemente muchos habrán perdido interés… Todo puede pasar, no obstante algo deberá llenar ese espacio y aunque asiduos escritores y lectores como yo, fervientes seguidores de Naruto aun persistan en montones, ya nada será lo mismo, al menos en mi percepción. _

_**Nunca les olvidare si en caso de que esta sea la última vez que contactamos, pero tengan el claro que en los último años, haber estado aquí, en este universo suyo y mío me lleno de un regocijo, de una dicha tal que habría poderla comparado con el amor verdadero, e incluso para otros más: con el sexo. **_

_Fue y aun sigue siendo una gran etapa, como muchas que pase´ y pasaran, pero que estoy seguro dejo una gran marca en mi. Me llena de una gran nostalgia recordar a mentores y lectores no solo de fanfiction, si no de otras paginas mas, que me brindaron sus consejos, aportes y sus comentarios., a ellos y ustedes gracias, aunque una gran disculpa por no culminar a tiempo lo que más quise, pero los deberes míos ya son mas fuertes, es una nueva etapa que viene y otra que parece se va, pero se resiste, pero la vida es asi. _

_**Espero regresar, pues como tal, todos los seres humanos debemos escribir un libro que relate nuestras vivencias, y hacerlo por este medio sería un gran honor para mí, de mis tantas etapas, dichas y amargas desilusiones como el simple hecho de decirme que fui y disfrute ante y junto a tantas y tantos seguidores de esta gran pagina (No me permite poner el nombre por alguna razon)  
**_

_REMI _

_Hasta luego._


End file.
